Shadowed Reality
by InvaderLuver
Summary: "I already put in a word for you. You're safe as long as you're my bro."  It was a lie...  I don't own BF5


Sol sat up from another nightmare…

He gasped in a few deep breaths and looked into his empty glass. "Awww…"

Slowly and shakily, he hooked his legs over the bed, and pushed himself up.

Walking down the darkly lit hallway of his Axon's house was even more creepier.

He passed his brothers ajar doorway, and saw the Red curled into a ball sleeping soundly with a fan on, or what he liked to call it, 'noise machine'.

He painfully moved away and headed downstairs.

Once down there, he could see a Blue male Sentient snoring on the couch.

Sol smiled and chuckled. "C'mon dad…"

The man opened his eyes hazily and patted Sol's shoulder. "Oh hey son… you want a popsicle?" He was apparently still halfway in dreamland.

"No, I want you to go to bed! Now c'mon…"

The man reluctantly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "So…" He paused to yawn. "what are you doing up?"

He placed a hand on his son's chest. "Another nightmare, eh?"

Sol nodded and bid his father farewell before he moved into the kitchen.

Slowly, he held his glass under the faucet and poured water into it.

"Bro what's wrong?"

Sol yelped and dropped the glass at the voice.

He turned off the water and looked behind him in the darkness.

"Don't do that! You scared me to death!"

"Sor-ree! Anyways, what are you doing up?"

Since red Sentients couldn't tell what had happened to a Blue by doing something like putting a hand on their chest, he leaned against the refrigerator and waited.

Sol gulped and recalled the dream about Kytren.

"Uhh… I-It was nothing."

The Blue moved on back upstairs, getting followed by his 'puppy'.

"C'mon…! You can tell me!"

The Red guided his brother into his room and shut the door, turning on the lamp in the process so they wouldn't wake their new baby sister one door down.

"Was it about dad?"

"No…"

Kytren thought before nudging his brother. "ANGELA…?"

"NOOO!"

"…Sage?"

"Dang it Kytren! It was about you!"

Kytren gasped and ran to the corner of his room near the closet. "BRO! I-..I didn't know you were like THAT!"

Sol rolled his now visible and bright blue eyes and wanted to go over and smack him.

"No, it was… A lot more serious than that…" He gently sat on his brother's soft bed and lied down.

The Red knelt beside him. "Was it a nightmare?"

Sol nodded.

Kytren sighed. "Well, whatever happened won't actually happen! It's a dream!"

"I know… but it felt so realistic…

You and I were with your friends in the city at night, and then they all started to pick on me and joke around, which I thought was okay. But then you joined in and pushed me into an alley."

Kytren whistled. "An alley at night… DID I RAPE YOU? !"

"Oh for the love of-NO." The Blue huffed. "But I was getting beaten brutally. You just ordered Red's around like it was nothing, and then Krytus came and stabbed me in the stomach.

You came back and nearly snapped my neck. And that's when I woke up."

Kytren shot back with fear. "Man…"

Sol whimpered and turned.

"Sol, Krytus, Kyburi, Kyrosys, and Krylox would NEVER hurt you! Sure they look vicious, but so do I! Look at me!"

The Blue rolled over and noticed his brother's fangs and claws. Menacingly shaped and narrowed eyes, and the masculine form that Blues didn't get often unless they were fully mature.

"Yeah, but… Krytus has a short temper and it sound like something he would do. Most likely because I'm a Blue."

Kytren grinned and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I already put in a word for you. You're safe as long as you're my bro."

Sol looked at the alarm clock and smiled. "Wanna camp out? It's Saturday now, and I'm already too awake to go back to sleep at five AM."

Kytren nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Sol stepped into the council for another meeting. He was late, again.

"Sol!" Sage cried from behind the desk.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so late?"

"Forgot we had a meeting today…" He said softer as he arrived behind the desk. "So what have you been up to?" He kissed the cheek of his pre-teen student.

Sage blushed and smiled. "Oh, Krytus is with me."

Sol glared at the curious red Sentient who was flipping a set of switches on the wall.

"Coooool!" He laughed and went off for something else.

Sol took in a deep breath and said, "Wanna join me and your sister for our 'concentration week'?"

Krytus let off a wider grin. "Sure! What is it?"

* * *

Now, Sol was walking home from the last day of his council training with his brother and his friends.

Kyburi clung to Krytus' arm.

Kyrosys was busy talking about something similar to Earth Pokémon, and Krylox was listening to Kytren argue with Kyrosys.

Sol could barely remember the dream he had about four Earth years ago, but it was still there.

"So what's with all the council meetings?" Kyburi asked.

"Yeah, do Blues have to get even smarter? Don't they have enough?"

A few giggles were heard.

Sol shrugged. "Well, the Blues can't just run independently, they have to have someone or a group to govern them in a right state or else the economy would collapse, Blues would lose their homes, and things would never settle."

"Yeah yeah…" Kytren muttered something to his friends, making them all burst into laughter.

Sol could probably tell that they were about him. He sighed and placed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Ohh… is it cold tonight, guys?"

Kyrosys sniggered before he made a remark about Kyburi and cold weather. **(Girls, you know what I'm talkin' about)**

"Oh shut up!" She shot back.

"Kytren, we really should be getting home…"

Kytren leaned back on Krylox. "Oh relax, it's not like our folks'll get worried! We're GUYS out at night. Not Kyburi and Krytus out at night with no supervision."

A few let out 'oohhh's in laughter.

"Yeah, no one knows what THEY would do…" Kyrosys chuckled.

Krytus playfully pinned Kyburi to a brick wall of a building and kissed her lips roughly.

They all laughed and watched. Sol turned away and checked the time. "Kytren!" He nagged.

"Would ya stop worrying so much about the time? ! We can be a little rebellious and get home ONE MINUTE after curfew! We'll just tell 'em you had to stay behind and clean! Just calm down!"

"No, YOU CALM DOWN! Now, I am NOT gunna stand here and disobey our Axons like that!"

"WHAT?" Kytren pushed Sol up to another wall that was linked to a dead-ended alley way.

Sol blinked and panted as he was stared at.

He remembered now.

He remembered especially last summer, when Kytren started maturing. His fangs had grown an inch…

Kytren held his brother by his neck up as everyone stood by and watched.

Sol whimpered as the Red raised a fist.

A few seconds had passed before he let his brother down.

"Quit your worrying… C'mon guys."

Sol gasped and coughed the air back into his lungs before he muttered something else.

"Oh so NOW you wanna go home…"

Kytren stopped, turned, walked back into the alley, and clawed the Blue's back.

Everyone rushed back to watch Kytren beat the crap out of Sol.

Sol growled and grabbed onto Kytren's ankle, slipping him.

Sol then proceeded to hold him down.

"KRYTUS!" Kytren screamed.

The Red formed a sword with his hand and pushed the Blue over onto his back.

He quickly dashed his blade into Sol's toned abdomen, making him cringe and burst into tears.

Kytren limped over to Kyburi's arms and was supported by her.

Sol groaned and watched his brother's gang walk off.

He panted and curled in a ball on the ground.

He weakly cried out until a Red rushed to his side. "What happened?"

Sol whimpered. "Brother… and friends…" He cried out in pain.

The man called out for more help and for someone to call an ambulance.

Sol panted as two Blue women came to his side. "Just keep breathing, you'll be okay. My sister called for help a second ago, just hold on. I'm a doctor."

Sol had to be held down to keep from cringing and holding his wound. He moaned and sobbed heavily.

Not too much later, more Sentients were crowded around the (Earth years) seventeen year old as the paramedics lifted him onto a stretcher, gave him oxygen, and got him to a hospital.

* * *

The story was already on the news and soon to be in the newspaper the next morning.

His Axons were waiting for him after he got stitches and was back to a normal state.

"W-Where's Kytren…?" Sol asked.

"He um… he ran away." His mother painfully said.

Sol sighed and held his side, the nightmare now a reality.


End file.
